


Presenting

by YaminoTenshi202



Series: Fratricide [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No."<br/>"Yes."<br/>Tadashi looked down at Hiro, whose eyes were wide and pleading. Tadashi would be lying if he said that he wasn't, at the very least, intrigued by the idea.<br/>"... Fine. I'll have it in during the presentation."<br/>Aside from everything else on his mind, Tadashi was still wondering how on Earth Hiro had gotten hold of a vibrator in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presenting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Hidashi Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Hidashi+Fandom).



> I was looking at the (NSFW) Hidashi Master Prompt list, WHICH IS PURE AMAZEMENT, and I found this gem:
> 
> "Tadashi has to present a project in front of people at SFIT but secretly has a vibrator in his pants and Hiro has to remote controlling it. Tadashi must keep his cool in front of the people."
> 
> Challenge accepted >:)

Today was the day that Tadashi would present Baymax to the San Fransokyo and Los Angeoka hospital product providers. After the initial presentation to several doctors in the local clinic, there was a strong chance that more healthcare provider robots could be mass produced.

However, it was also the day that Tadashi had agreed to have a vibrator inside of his ass all day.

"Hiro!" Tadashi turned to his brother, scowling at him while trying to maintain his composure. They were setting up the different schematics and presentation boards in the meeting room before anyone had arrived.

"What? You agreed to this." Hiro smiled up at his brother, teasing the remote control in his hand and slowly turning it down to a lower setting. He could visibly see Tadashi relax; oh dear, God, this was going to be fun.

"This is important, though."

"I'll be as merciful as I can be." Hiro looked to the door and saw that they had indeed locked it. He turned back to Tadashi, who was setting the information pamphlets on the tables.

"Come on," Hiro said invitingly. Tadashi looked up at his brother, who was coming over and soon embracing him gently. The younger boy frowned as Tadashi avoided his eyes. "You promised."

"But to- Hnn..." Tadashi halted his protest as lips came up against his jaw, teasing the sensitive spot that Hiro usually abused to get his way. It was never enough to give it a mark, but it was enough that Tadashi would submit to whatever Hiro wanted. "J-Just slow down if I can't-"

"Of course." Hiro smiled up at Tadashi, chuckling as Tadashi tried to follow his lips.

"Tadashi." Both boys turned to see Baymax waddling towards them. "It is currently 11:20 AM, ten minutes until your presentation."

Tadashi sighed, smiling at Baymax and down at Hiro.

"Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

 

"The idea for soft vinyl is quite amazing," Tadashi could hear one of his possible buyers saying. They did speak among themselves of the positives of using vinyl when handling patients, especially due to the lower incidence of allergic reactions. He smiled softly as some were standing and examining Baymax firsthand, looking at his cameras and pressing against his inflatable, cushion-like form to see his skeleton.

He wasn't focused on it at all, however. He was focused on the vibrating bullet inside of him that was going at a faster rate than what Hiro had set it at during the main part of his presentation.

'That little- Maybe if I sit down...' He'd been standing for the whole presentation, in hopes that he could possibly grow numb from the waist down from standing and tensing around the vibrator. He made his way to his chair, withholding from shivering as one man reached out to shake his hand. 

Hiro smiled up at his brother as Tadashi made his way over to sit by him.

"How do you feel?"

"As soon as this is done, I have plans," Tadashi whispered to him, trying to not let the vibrator slip out of him as he sat down.

Everything was going smoothly until-

"Ah!"

"Mr. Hamada, are you all right?"

"Y-Yes. I just hit my elbow against the table." Tadashi hissed and grabbed at his elbow. It really did help that Tadashi had in fact hit his elbow as he tried to sit down. The man, Mr. Johnathan Samuels of SmartTech Medical Equipment, smiled down at him sympathetically.

It didn't help that the vibrator had moved and was now pressing against his prostate, making him curl in on himself slightly as he tried to retain his composure.

"Are you sure? I have-"

"Tadashi." He saw Baymax waddling over to him, possible buyers following. "I alerted by your sound of distress. On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"Uh... A 2." He held out his arm and let go of his elbow, surprised at how severe the abrasion on his arm really was. He was actually bleeding a bit.

"There is an epidermal abrasion on your arm. I recommend the antibiotic 'bacitracin.'" As Baymax supported his affected arm and sprayed the antibiotic onto his skin, his audience let out small sounds of awe and comments of the usefulness of such judgement from an artificial intelligence. He let a hiss escape him as Hiro turned the setting of the vibrator higher.

"Th-thank you, Baymax."

"May I do a scan to confirm that you have no other injuries?"

Tadashi stared up at Baymax. "What rationale do you have for another scan?"

"Scan complete. Your neurotransmitter and hormone levels are elevated." Baymax displayed a chart of the rising levels of his hormones, making Tadashi's face red. "Your catecholamine levels are elevated, causing a racing heart rate. Your neutrophil levels have just elevated, due to your dermal abrasion. There are four more results that I am recording for future review."

"Amazing!" One nurse from the general hospital of San Fransokyo came forward and asked for Baymax to turn around, examining the graph of hormone levels rising. "He can do that just from scanning?"

"Y-Yes." 

“Mr. Hamada, this could revolutionize the entire medical field, especially with the prompt and high-quality care that Baymax here delivers.”

Tadashi stood as a hand was held out to him, reaching forward to shake it when he felt the vibrator slip out of him slightly. He grunted softly, kicking his chair back to provide some cover for him as he “righted” himself.

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Samuels, and to everyone else, thank you.”

After half an hour of listening to Tadashi speak, several of his audience members were already giving him their business cards and complimenting him on his invention.

As the last one left, Tadashi turned to Baymax, asking him to lock the door and that he was satisfied with his care. He then turned to Hiro, who wore a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You little-“

“You’ve gotta admit, you’re enjoying it.” To emphasize, Hiro reached over to undo Tadashi’s belt, ignoring his brother’s protests and reaching around to press his thin fingers into Tadashi’s loose ass.

“Hnn!” Tadashi bit his lip to quiet himself as Hiro pressed the vibrator in deeper, moaning as it came to be pressed against his prostate once again. It’d be best if Baymax did not reinflate himself already, so soon after being shut down. “Hi-Hiro!”

“You did great, Tadashi. You should get a reward.” Soon, Tadashi found himself on the floor, hands and knees holding him up, as Hiro came around behind him, pushed his underwear and pants down, and was pressing sweet kisses to his wet entrance, tongue darting out every once in a while to tease the twitching hole.

“Hiro… I can’t!” His loose jacket had been low enough to hide his half-hard cock, but this was ridiculous. His cock had sprung free when Hiro had pulled down his clothes, but he wasn’t receiving any stimulation there. “Touch me!”

Hiro made a moan of denial, reaching for the vibrator’s remote and turning it up to its highest setting.

“I’ll touch you when you’re coming.”

Tadashi bit his lip, trying to focus on Hiro’s tongue which finally breached his entrance. He felt dizzy and, offhandedly he thanked Baymax for refraining from mentioning any levels of oxytocin in his body at that moment while his potential buyers were present. He felt a moan get stuck in his throat as he felt himself come onto the carpeted floor of the meeting room, semen finally being milked out of his cock by Hiro’s hand.

“It was a really good presentation,” he heard Hiro say, but Tadashi was too far gone to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medical knowledge is my forte.


End file.
